Idyllic
|-| Blurb = '- Idyllic of the IceWIngs -' Likes / Interests : sketching / reading (when he wants to) '''/ his small nightlight (animus enchanted) / '''fireflies / bioluminescent animals / SeaWings (in general) / music / composing his own songs / ancient ruins /''' studying other tribes and their abilities / wandering by himself / figuring things out on his own''' / math, in general / skyfire Dislikes : darkness (not necessarily a phobia, he just hates it) / enclosed spaces / being underground / dragons who stand too close / telepaths and animus magic / mushroom gills / loud sounds / angry dragons / letting others get to him / being underwater / seaweed / conflict Admires These Traits in Others... : intelligence / curiosity / willingness to listen / good debater / knowing when to be quiet / unpredictable / methodical / unassuming and not pretentious / musical talent /''' love of learning''' / able to tell the difference between ignorance and stupidity / knows how to surprise him / loyalty / able to lie if the occasion arises I'd never let myself cry in front of others. Not because I'm afraid of looking weak, but because I don't want them to know what I feel, and how I feel it. He doesn't exactly have a good friend at the moment. |-| Description = A P P E A R A N C E He couldn't care less about what he looks like. Idyllic is quite serpentine for a dragon of Pyrrhia, built more for speed than stamina. His neck is lithe and arched, his entire stature one of aristocratic elegance (just don't tell him that) - even his speech hints at noble blood. But that's about it. Most of his relatives (especially on his mother's side) love to rant about his total un-refined-ness, from his choice of jewellery (he's not ashamed to wear flowers, he likes how they smell) to his very scales (which are a dark silver and rippled with black stripes). He doesn't care very much about what his relatives say, though. I mean, he used ''to, when he was much younger; now it's just background noise in the life that he's chosen to live for himself. His wings are swift and narrow and dipped in black (as is his muzzle, which is much more IceWing than NightWing): even so, they lack the starry scales of his father, which is a trait that his mother is forever smug about, because ''technically ''speaking he's not really a ''Night''Wing. So to speak. Idyllic also has two patches of white beneath his eyes, as well as a flash of white on each of his wing-shoulders. This curious pattern is similar to that of an orca - explaining his alias that he uses whenever he goes on some escapade across Pyrrhia to outrun certain overbearing family members. '''P E R S O N A L I T Y' Quick outline... * quiet * keeps to himself * distrustful of other dragons * idle dreamer * super curious about science, especially outer space * when in a crowded room, will stick close to the sides * follows his head more than his heart * can't empathize with dragons he's never met, or who have gone through things he never has * quite cynical if he's upset or confused * can't keep conversations going for the life of him, goodness * great at keeping secrets * can be polite with strangers if they're polite to him * awesome at being passive aggressive B A C K G R O U N D Dragonethood His dragonethood was pretty lonely. :c Although Idyllic is not of royal blood, he certainly has some eye-catching heritage - his father is a well-known advisor to the NightWing queen and his mother is a highly respectable (First Circle) IceWing; the next best thing to royalty. Although the ice draogns and the night dragons claimed that this pairing was intended for solely "alliance-strengthening-purposes", everyone knew that the IceWings had planned on having a prophetic/telepathic loyalist and the NightWings had planned on using Idyllic's mother as some IceWing leverage. And yet, due to some unknown, random whim of fate, both of these plans backfired. Firstly - Idyllic hatched in the Ice Kingdom (much to his father's displeasure), beneath two full moons - as stated before, the IceWing royal family had hoped that he would hatch with some sort of NightWing powers, and yet this was not the case: he is about as prophetic and telepathic as a toadstool. Secondly - because he was hatched in the Ice Kingdom, his mother remained with him, and so she was virtually unreachable to anyone not of IceWing blood. And so he was raised as a disappointment. As a mistake. As a failure to IceWing-kind. The queen had some half-hopes to enroll him as some inter-tribal diplomat, but even the NightWings refused to take him in after that (due to his utter lack of powers and his questionable loyalties). His questionable ''loyalties. Idyllic ''was ''loyal. He was loyal to the IceWing queen - that was who he chose, because it was in her kingdom that he hatched. NightWings were just other enemies - his father, even more so, because he didn't even try to come back and rescue him from his life. The only ones who cared for him - albeit grudgingly, albeit with anger and annoyance and irritation in their eyes - the ''only ''ones who cared for him were the IceWings, and so ''that ''was the tribe he was loyal to. He tried hard to climb his way up the rankings, even as a young dragonet, but he never got further than Fifth Circle. He even dragged his mother down with him - she was kicked out of the palace by the time he was two, and she had reached an all-time low of Sixth Circle by the time he was four. But the worst thing happened when he was five. He had decided that he would leave the Ice Kingdom for a short period of seven days. He had never been over the Great Ice Cliff before, he had never seen the desert, or the mountains, or the forest, or anything like that. And so, as he hefted his small sack of sparse belongings, and as he lifted himself into the air - as he did just that, he felt ''exhilaration for the first time in his young life. And yet it just couldn't last. Adulthood He calls this life adulthood, because this was when he stopped being a dragonet. The queen had mistaken Idyllic's venture into the rest of Pyrrhia as a treacherous action. She believed that he was in kahoots with the NightWings, and that he was planning to spill IceWing secrets (nevermind that he'd been kept away from court for most his life) - and so she did what any paranoid queen would do. She declared him a traitor to both the crown and the kingdom, and that he should be killed on sight. IceWing patrols were soon sent into Pyrrhia... WIP |-| Relationships = F A M I L Y [[Metonymy|'Metonymy']] (Cousin) : Metonymy's Idyllic's older cousin, on the IceWing side. He has this sort of admiration for her, and, had they been able to converse more, probably would've become her friend. He admires her outspoken nature, as well as the keen intelligence with which she combats the world. Her laugh makes him laugh, too, because it's the most ridiculous sound in the world. F R I E N D S wip A C Q U A I N T A N C E S [[Duo|'Duo (Karma)']] : Idyllic respects Karma's fierce protectiveness, though he finds himself a little daunted by her combative nature. He can both relate to and undestand Karma's drive to be the best, and he's relieved to find another dragon whom others see as untouchable. [[Duo|'Duo (Destiny)']] : Destiny overwhelms Idyllic, though he can't help but like her optimistic outlook on life and her generally cheerful dispostiion, as well as the quote, "Friendship is like jelly; you can't spread it anywhere without getting some on yourself," which made him laugh--the ultimate win-over. [[Moonbird|'Moonbird']] : Idyllic's not sure what to think of Moonbird. On the one talon, he finds himself a bit jealous of the older dragon, who has a warm, supportive nature and who seems to get along swell with practically everyone. On the other, he doesn't approve of the truth-watering methods Moonbird employs when attempting to keep the peace. He's also a bit suspicious as to why the SandWing repeatedly tries to befriend him. [[Otter|'Otter']] : Definitely not his favourite dragon, and he's not even sure why. Maybe it's because she's so down to earth, while he's more of a dreamer--or maybe it's because she continues to poke at his ego, trying to make him say the wrong thing, trying to make him fumble with his words, trying to humiliate him in front of complete crowds. And yet...well, Idyllic has this small ember of sympathy for her, as the young MudWing is terrified of heights (not that he'd ever say so). E N E M I E S wip |-| Facts = T R I V I A *my first OC *right-taloned *excellent at learning how to play musical instruments *never had a crush and, as he says, never will *dragons ask him if he's okay even if he's 100% fine *personality was the last thing developed about him *super untidy *sets lots of goals and never gets around to finishing them *second guesses himself all the time *gets suddenly animated whenever the conversation turns to something that interests him *carries around a piece of parchment on how to divulge in small talk *kind of wishes he was a telepath *wonders if there's something wrong with him *cares about dragons and yet somehow always manages to offend them *favourite colour is black *always wears the same scarf *can't recognize how intelligent he is *believes that he's stupid *terrified of failure O P I N I O N S *spicy foods are the best *overly sweet things are just ick *being alone is always so much more fulfilling than being around other dragons G O A L S *escape his family *find a place where he truly belongs *become as intellectually capable as he can *visit Jade Mountain Academy and revel in the history there *taste coffee |-| Gallery = R E F S FRIdyllic.png|XSabxManiacX|link=User:XSabxManiacX O T H E R wip Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress